Iron Curtain
by Shinto Red
Summary: Hikaru is haunted by the events after the Mars Base incident and is determined to find out the truth from a certain bridge member.(Pt3 revised) (complete)
1. Part 1

This is my first SDF Macross fic. Constructive criticism welcomed. I have a fire extinguisher for the flames. Backround info:  
  
Character name (Japanese/English) and beginning age at start of the series.  
  
Hikaru Ichijyo = Rick Hunter (16)  
Misa Hayase = Lisa Hayes (19)  
Maximillian Jenius = Maximillian Sterling (16)  
Hayao Kakizaki = Ben Dixon (17)  
Claudia La Salle = Claudia Grant (24 )  
Bruno J. Global = Henry Gloval (46)  
Linn Minmei (Lynn Minmay) = Lynn Minmei (15)  
Linn Kaifun (Lynn Kaifunn) = Lynn Kyle  
Roy Focker = Roy Fokker (29)  
Vanessa Laird = Vanessa Leeds (21)  
Kim Kabirov = Kim Young (18)  
Shammy Milliome = Sammie Porter (18)  
Milia Fallyna Jenius = Miriya Sterling (15)  
  
( Info from Macross Compendium site. )  
  
Considering the fic takes place after the Mar's base episode which is after Minmei's birthday, some of the characters may be a year older.  
  
STANDARD DISCLAIMER: I don't own SDF Macross, Robotech, " We are the Champions" (Queen), etc.  
  
Iron Curtain  
  
by Shinto Red  
  
"Thompson has the ball... Passes to Hernandez... Oh my! He made it past two opposing players!"  
  
Swirling clouds of smoke abruptly floated in place as all eyes turned to the small glowing screen. Their source slowly burning between fingers.  
  
"He's almost there!"  
  
Low chanting containing prayer and curses filled the air. Newspapers and magazines were slowly being crushed with each passing second. Billiard sticks were snapping. Sweat dripped down on several frowning lips. The groans of defeat started filling the air, only to be drowned out by the hooting, hollering and whistling of the victors.  
  
" GOOOOOAAALLL!" cried out the excited nasal voice of the television announcer. " The Astros have won! The Astros won the Macross cup!"  
  
Transactions were carried out with one party grumbling. Glasses filled with amber liquid were clinking. A round of 'We are the Champions' filled the air. Yet, through this entire ruckus, one young man never stirred.  
  
He ran his hands through his dark hair, having his fingers meld at the back of his head. Rocking back and forth, he kept his balance on the back legs of the heavy wooden chair. His sky colored eyes seemed to focus on a hanging lamp, though his brow slowly began to fill with deep creases.  
  
He gave up on his balancing act and let gravity take the chair back to its natural state. He broke the link between his hands and placed one elbow the table, resting his chin on his left. The other hand stirred the straw in his cup before deciding to rest on the sticky table. He rolled his fingers, each completed roll causing the corners of his mouth to look more similar to his brow.  
  
'Why?' he thought to himself.  
  
A heavy mug slamming down on the table and a slap on the back that nearly sent him flying brought him back to reality.  
  
"Hey Leader!"  
  
Hikaru Ichijyo knew there was only one person with that goofy sounding voice and overly friendly greeting. He turned to see a smiling giant with hair that was unruly as his own.  
  
"Guess what?! They're handing out free beer and no one is checking ID's! See, I brought you one. " said Hayao Kakizaki. " Hey, what's up with the serious face? You bet your Minmei albums or something? "  
  
"It's nothing. " was Hikaru's response.  
  
The gentle giant scratched his chin.  
  
"Oh, I know what's bugging ya..."  
  
Hikaru raised an eyebrow while he took a sip of the beer.  
  
"You ain't getting any!"  
  
The sip ended up all over the table and some unfortunate patrons who were far too drunk to notice. Well, most of the sip landed on the other revelers. A portion did go down. The wrong pipe, that is...  
  
Hikaru's face quickly matched the red on his pilot's uniform. One hand was beating his chest, the other slapping the table. All the while, he tried to gulp down air.  
  
" Hey Leader! You want me to slap your back? One pat will do it... "  
  
Hikaru raised his hand and briskly shook his head side to side.  
  
Kakizaki looked concerned. " You want me to get you water? "  
  
" Ehh... Is there a problem? "  
  
Both men turned to a find a blue haired pilot standing beside them.  
  
" Leader choked on his beer. "  
  
Maximillian Jenius's brows knitted together, a frown of his own forming on his lips. He kneeled down in front of his breathless team leader.  
  
" You okay, Leader? " he asked.  
  
A raspy "yes" was the response he got. Noticing that his face started to resemble to something other that a tomato, Max turned back to the giant pilot.  
  
" He'll be fine. "  
  
He placed a hand on one of Kakizaki's broad shoulders and skillfully directed him to a new target.  
  
" They're handing out free sandwiches. Why don't you grab us some, Kakizaki. "  
  
" Uh, sure. Hey, do want a beer as well? "  
  
Hikaru's face was all that Max needed in his quick decision.  
  
" No. Thanks. "  
  
" Alright."  
  
" Before you go ... What happened? "  
  
Kakizaki recounted the events. Max's eyes widened slightly. Had he said that to some other pilot, he probably wouldn't be standing. ' Then again, ' Max thought. ' his size would make most guys think twice. '  
  
" Well, you better grab something before it's gone. "  
  
" Oh, right. Don't worry." said Kakizaki with a smile. " Leader will be so stuffed with food I'll bring that he'll forget his troubles. "  
  
Max added, " Well, you know, he only thinks of three things. "  
  
Kakizaki laughed. "Yeah. Flying, food and Minmei. "  
  
Max let out a chuckle of his own. " Yes, that's our Leader. "  
  
" Well, I also think of those things. Though I think about all women. " he said while scratching his chin. " Actually, I think about food more. "  
  
" Since we're on the topic... "  
  
Kakizaki's eyes widened considerably.  
  
" The food! Be right back, Max!" Kakizaki easily made his way through the crowed to the reach the Holy Grail.  
  
Max had his small smile on his face when he took a seat at Hikaru's table.  
  
" Kakizaki say something interesting? " asked a slightly disheveled Hikaru.  
  
Max pushed his glasses up. When his hand was lowered from his face, the smile had melted away. His eyes held a frightening intensity when they focused on Hikaru. It was then he started to understand how Max was such an efficient pilot.  
  
" I hope I'm not being too intrusive. May I ask, Leader, what is troubling you? I believe Kakizaki's deduction may have been... misguided. "  
  
The flush reached Hikaru's ears when he thought about what had been said earlier. ' He's direct. ' thought Hikaru.  
  
" Nothing's wrong. "  
  
" But..."  
  
Hikaru annunciated each word that came out of his mouth. " Nothing_is_wrong. "  
  
Hikaru's stormy eye's and harsh tone were crystal clear for Max. He raised his hands up. ' Leader is certainly rosy today. '  
  
A tense silence ensued. The silence, though, was soon broken by an unidentified flying object. The UFO turned out to be a platter filled with sandwiches pilled higher than the Eiffel Tower. The pair looked up to find that Kakizaki had a bulky baguette dangling from his mouth. His arms were filled snack foods, soda pop and, if possible, more sandwiches.  
  
" What's on the plate is for you guys." he mumbled.  
  
The baguette lost its grip and fell to a horrible death on the bar floor. The two other men couldn't hold their laughter and were soon rolling all over the said baguette. Kakizaki's brows were knitted together as he stared at his comrades giggling like school girls on the floor.  
  
" What's so funny? "  
  
*********************************************************************  
  
The grin that Hikaru Ichijyo wore when he left the bar soon faded; deep creases filled his face once more. He dug his hands into his coat pockets and his shoulders hunched over; his brisk stride slowing down to a near shuffle.  
  
In sharp contrast, his mind was racing a mile a minute.  
  
' Why? ' he thought to himself.  
  
He shut his eyes, hoping the images that were floating in his mind would disappear.  
  
' Why? '  
  
She was calmly sitting at a desk. Her fingers skimming the covers of some books. She didn't seem to be aware of the warning light or the countdown.  
  
' Why? '  
  
No. She was ignoring all the warnings. She saw him through the window. She just looked at him as if he were glass and continued to sit.  
  
' Why? '  
  
He was shouting at her to get out of the way. She told him to leave. His heart stopped. Leave? Was she mad? He didn't have time for this nonsense. They didn't have time. He broke through the glass.  
  
' Why? '  
  
She was screaming for him to let go; wriggling with all her strength to free herself from the mecha's grasp. Sobbing hysterically. Shouting something...  
  
' WHY? '  
  
His hands balled into fists.  
  
' Why did she try to kill herself? '  
  
A strangled cry escaped his lips when he slammed his fist against the wall. His breathing was labored, head slightly bowed and eyes shut. He leaned against his hand.  
  
' Why am I letting this get to me? '  
  
He opened his eyes, running a hand through his hair. A sardonic grin formed on his face.  
  
'Guess I do want to talk to someone after all. '  
  
A shiny gold sign with the name 'Roy Focker' hung a drab gray door. He had ended up in front of his Sempai's quarters.  
  
' Since I'm here...' He raised a hand to knock, when he heard a very feminine laugh and some groaning. Hikaru flushed slightly before walking away.  
  
He shoved his hands into his pockets once more and made his way towards the bunkers. His swirling thoughts resumed, though this time another question started to replace the old one.  
  
' What would Roy say to me if I did talk to him?'  
  
He stopped abruptly. He already knew the answer.  
  
" Confront the problem. " he whispered to himself.  
  
He raised his voice. " Confront the problem. "  
  
He nodded to himself and did an about face back to the officer's quarters.  
  
*********************************************************************  
  
Hikaru's resolve seemed to waver with each passing floor the elevator took him.  
  
' Why the hell should I care about her problems? I should just report it to some officer or the main psychologist or something... '  
  
But, then he recalled her anguish filled cries, her tears. She was fragile. The 'Old Woman', Miss-top-of-her-class, had a soul beneath the cold exterior. And whatever he decided to do would end up affecting her and quite possibly the ship.  
  
As it happened, there was a loss of communications between his valkyrie and the ship throughout the whole ordeal. Someone was smiling down on 1st Lt. Misa Hayase, or cursing 2nd Lt. Hikaru Ichijyo.  
  
' Might as well hear her side of the story before I decide.'  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -------------  
  
Comments: ShintoRed@yahoo.com or review on ff.net  
  
I do not condone underage drinking, but I thought they would do something mischievous like that.  
  
Miss-Top-Her-Class name is mentioned in the first episode by Claudia and later by Hikaru when they were captured by the Zentradi. The pilots call her Miss Top of Her Class who's scarier than an ogre.  
  
Kakizaki Hayao is referred to as just Kakizaki by the other characters in the series. 


	2. Part 2

I'd like to thank those who reviewed. It really got me going with the second part ( now if only that could work with those midterms I had to do...). Also... Happy New Year! May it be a happy and peaceful one for all. Enjoy.  
  
STANDARD DISCLAIMER: I don't own Macross, etc. The team name I'm using has nothing to do the baseball team.  
  
Iron Curtain  
  
by Shinto Red  
  
Part 2:  
  
With one last ding, the elevator's door swished open. A young woman with her hair pulled up and dressed in her civilian clothing brushed passed Hikaru when he stepped out of the elevator. He quickly glanced back before the doors closed with a small grin on his face.  
  
' I've been around Sempai too long.' he thought. ' I'm starting to see some of the perks of being an officer that he mentioned. '  
  
He combed the floor until he found the proper number and nameplate combination. He started to straighten his uniform until he realized what he was doing. ' What does it matter what I look like. It's not like I'm asking her on a date. '  
  
He ran a hand through his hair before knocking thrice. Seconds ticked as he waited with baited breath. But there was no response. He tried again, but still there was no response.  
  
' Guess she's on duty. I thought I heard Shammy though..."  
  
He glanced at his wrist watch. ' Still early. '  
  
A smile spread on his face. ' Maybe I can do something with Minmei. '  
  
He pulled out his mobile phone and pushed the speed dialer. The ringing seem to go on for an eternity before he heard the familiar hello. " Hey Minmei. I was wondering if you wanted to do something today. Maybe we can go to a cafe or movie."  
  
" Oh, I'd love to, Hikaru, but I can't. The restaurant is packed with people. I guess everyone decided to celebrate. "  
  
" Oh. " he said in a dejected tone. " I guess another time then. "  
  
" Bye Hikaru... Oh wait. Wish me luck. "  
  
" Wish you luck...? "  
  
She giggled. " For the Miss Macross contest, silly. Since you can't make it, the least you can do is wish me luck for tomorrow."  
  
" Oh...right. Good luck. "  
  
" Bye again. " she chirped.  
  
" Bye..."  
  
Click.  
  
He shoved his phone into his pocket. His head lowered slightly, he scuffled back to the elevators and half-heartedly pushed the 'down' button.  
  
" What's with the long face? "  
  
Hikaru's head shot up. " Sorry. Didn't mean to startle you. "  
  
" Claudia..."  
  
Her brows furrowed together. ' First Misa, now the boy. Do we need to add Prozac to the water supply? '  
  
" Shouldn't you be celebrating with the others? "  
  
Hikaru just shrugged his shoulders. " What's on your mind? "  
  
" Nothing. Just some stuff. "  
  
She recalled Roy telling her about Hikaru's love interest. " Minmei? "  
  
" One part. "  
  
She raised an eyebrow. " What's the other part? "  
  
He was tempted to tell her everything. She was, after all, the closest to Lt. Hayase. A part of him, though, still prevented him from saying anything. ' What if I do more harm than good? '  
  
" Nothing. "  
  
Claudia gave him a skeptical look. " You sure? "  
  
" Yeah. "  
  
" Do you want to talk about the first part? "  
  
" There's nothing to talk about. She's busy either helping out with the family business. "  
  
" Isn't she going to participate in the contest tomorrow? "  
  
Hikaru couldn't hide his distaste. " Yeah. "  
  
" Why don't you go out anyway? I'm there's plenty to do with that team winning. "  
  
Hikaru's mood seemed to brighten with that thought. " You're right. There's probably loads of things to do. "  
  
She smiled. " That's the spirit. Go have some fun. At least someone's going to take my advice for once. "  
  
Realizing who she was referring to, Hikaru's face became serious once more.  
  
" Did I say something wrong? "  
  
" No... it's just... " He shut his eyes, hoping to block the image out of his mind. The image of her crying. He could hear her screams once more. It was different this time...he could make out what she screaming...  
  
" Riber..." he whispered.  
  
Claudia looked startled. " What did you say? "  
  
He pulled himself out of his trace. " Who or what is Riber? "  
  
" Where'd that come from? "  
  
Hikaru squirmed slightly. " I heard Lt. Hayase mention that after we escaped from Mars. "  
  
She frowned slightly. " She just mentioned it? "  
  
Hikaru stammered out his answer. " Y..y...yeah."  
  
Claudia wanted to probe him further, but at that moment the elevator and quickly jumped.  
  
" Uh... thanks for the advice." he rushed through while scratching the back of his head. " See ya! "  
  
As soon as the doors to his elevator closed, the doors to the second opened revealing Roy with a bottle of champagne.  
  
" Hello gorgeous! I see you just couldn't wait for me! "  
  
Claudia still had her mouth open, the question she wanted to ask on the tip of her tongue. " I never knew you were in such awe of me. "  
  
Claudia shook herself out of her stupor. " Don't flatter yourself. "  
  
Roy brought splayed his free hand over his heart, a look of mock hurt on his face. " You're cruel, woman. I deserve reparations for the pain you caused. "  
  
She placed a hand on her hip. " And what do I owe for your 'pain'."  
  
His eyes seemed to take on a predatory look. He let out a growl. " This. "  
  
He scooped her into his arms and ran to her quarters. Claudia glanced back at the elevators once more. ' Why did the boy act like that? And where did he ...?'  
  
Her thoughts were cut off by a very insistent pair of lips. He gently lowered her back onto her feet, only to catch her once more when she started to fall. A smug look was on his face.  
  
" Can you stand? "  
  
She gave him a playful slap. " Of course. You're not that great. "  
  
He let her and made a grand show of how he locked the door. She tried to keep a straight face, but failed miserably. Her laughter died on her lips when she saw the look in his eye.  
  
" Let's start celebrating. "  
  
******************************************************************  
  
Hikaru's mood had been lifted considerably. Children and adults walked around town with the team colors. There was a celebratory rally at the amphitheater that could be heard from every part of town. People were singing, dancing and laughing in the streets. Even the opposing team's  
  
fans joined in the celebrations.  
  
' It's good to see everyone in such a good mood. ' he thought. ' It feels almost like everything is normal. '  
  
He frowned when he heard some screaming that didn't seem to come from a boisterous fan. He scanned the street and found the source. Three men had surrounded a woman in front of a bar. She tried to get passed them, but them they started to shove her around. Hikaru chivalrous side bubbled to the surface with his anger and he tried to squeeze his way through the crowd.  
  
Smack!  
  
One of the guys went down after the woman gave him a right hook. " Damn! What an arm! "  
  
' Hey! It's the woman I saw at the elevators. '  
  
Another man grabbed her arm. Hikaru started to push even harder through the crowd.  
  
' Why isn't anyone doing anything! '  
  
Glancing around he saw far too many glazed eyes and people who were none too steady on their feet.  
  
" Let me through! " he growled in frustration.  
  
The woman tried to pull away from the man, but that only resulted with him squeezing her arm even harder. She gritted her teeth before lifting her knee in one swift movement. The man's grip loosened considerably and he quickly fell on top of the first man.  
  
Hikaru winced. ' Note to self. Never piss off a service woman. Eh... never mind. '  
  
Hikaru's eyes widened. " Watch out!"  
  
It was too late. The third man had more success than his other drunken predecessors. He grabbed her from behind and lifted her up; she was kicking and screaming as he tried to get her into an alley.  
  
Hikaru jumped on the man, wrapping an arm around his neck. The man lost his grip and the woman pushed herself away, stumbling onto the ground. The man pulled Hikaru's arm away, spun around and tried to take a swing. Hikaru easily dodged the sloppy punch.  
  
" My turn. " Hikaru took one swing and the man went down.  
  
Hikaru went to the woman who was still on her hands knees.  
  
" Are you- "  
  
Hikaru never completed the question. An elbow to the gut knocked the wind out of him and brought him to his knees. ' Smart, Hikaru. Smart. Why from behind? '  
  
The woman kicked off her shoes and ran. She briefly glanced back and Hikaru froze.  
  
' Those eyes... that couldn't be... '  
  
He quickly got up only to be reminded by his stomach of why that was a bad idea.  
  
" Lt. Hayase! " he shouted.  
  
He could see her stop momentarily in the distance before she resumed her run. That was all the incentive he needed. He ignored the pain and ran after her.  
  
***************************************************************  
  
Misa's chest burned with each painful breath. She had been running for several blocks trying to get away from the bar, the past and the frustrating young man who was trailing her  
  
" Hayase! " he called out.  
  
" Leave me alone. " she whispered.  
  
He called out to her in their mother tongue. " Hayase-san! Please stop! "  
  
She faltered and he was able to use this opening to grab her. She spun around and tried to swing at him, but he was prepared and caught her right hand. He wasn't prepared for the left hand that slapped across his face. He quickly shook himself out of his stupor and tried to grab her again. She tried to shove him away, which only caused her to loose balance.  
  
Misa tried to adjust herself for impact, but impact never came. She felt strong arms wrapped around her waist. " Guess I saved you again. "  
  
Misa shoved him away once again and stumbled to her knees.  
  
He cautiously approached her. " Lieutenant ? "  
  
Her shoulders were shaking and her face was in her hands. A choked sound would come from time to time.  
  
" Hayase? "  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -------------  
  
Comments: ShintoRed@yahoo.com or review.  
  
Wow. I'm on a roll. Hehe. I can't promise that the next part will be out as quick, though. I'll just try my best. 


	3. Part 3

Here's the last chapter of Iron Curtain. Enjoy.  
  
STANDARD DISCLAIMER: I don't the rights to Macross, etc.  
  
Iron Curtain  
  
by Shinto Red  
  
Part 3:  
  
' Minmei. '  
  
" Add more weight. "  
  
" But..."  
  
" I said add more. "  
  
Kakizaki looked over at Max who just shrugged his shoulders. The two followed through with his request. Kakizaki helped Hikaru remove the bar and held onto to it until Hikaru nodded his head. He and Max kept a careful on him while he bench pressed.  
  
' Why'd she have to do the contest? She could've declined. '  
  
His pace increased slightly.  
  
' We never had dinner. And she's always busy. '  
  
His pace increased. ' At least we're meeting today. '  
  
His pace slowed and the frown faded momentarily. ' Hayase. '  
  
His pace increased once more and the frown returned. She was cold, bossy and after his hide. The " Old Lady" had returned from her hibernation.  
  
' How can she be the same woman I held in the park? '  
  
He gritted his teeth and squeezed his eyes shut. His mind was haunting him again.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Her shoulders were shaking and her face was in her hands. A choked sound would come from time to time.  
  
" Hayase? "  
  
He got down on his knees. He raised his hands and slowly placed them hers. He gently removed them from her face; his breath caught in his throat.  
  
Gentle streams slid down her face. Her eyes held a lost look. Why did she seem so beautiful at that moment?  
  
She wasn't hidden by the iron curtain.  
  
" Hayase? "  
  
She seemed to be talking from afar. " Everyone leaves me. "  
  
" What? "  
  
" Everyone leaves me. "  
  
" What do you mean? "  
  
" Mother. Father. Riber. Everyone. "  
  
He grabbed her hands. " I'm here. I'm not leaving. "  
  
She stared at him with that strange gaze. It chilled him to the bone, but he didn't turn away. He wraped his arms around her. " I'm not leaving. "  
  
Blink. Her gaze seemed to be normal once more. Blink. Blink. She was fighting herself. He hugged her tighter. She scrunched her face up, but it was no use. Streams soon flowed once more. She buried her  
  
face into his shoulder.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Kakizaki's jaw hung open. " Wow, he's just about lifting as much as I can. "  
  
Max had a thoughtful expression. " Hey Leader! Hold on! "  
  
Max snapped out of his thoughts and helped Kakizaki quickly grab an end of the bar. " What happened? " asked Kakizaki. "One moment you were Superman, the next you were shaking like a leaf. "  
  
" Nothing. Just lost my concentration. "  
  
The screaming of the sirens prevented the conversation from going further. " Move out, guys! "  
  
" Yes, sir! "  
  
************************************************************  
  
2nd Lt. Ichijyo removed his helmet from his head, taking in a deep breath. He had survived another battle.  
  
" And another fight. " he grumbled.  
  
Another of the infamous fights between himself and Lt. Hayase had occurred. Hikaru kicked a piece of metal on the hanger floor. " Stupid woman. "  
  
' How can she be the same person that I held in the park. '  
  
It had been a another difficult battle and Kakizaki's plane had been hit. Air ended up leaking from the cockpit and the Lt. refused to let them return to the ship. Hikaru had been livid.  
  
' Even Sempai told her off. It's a good thing he outranks her. '  
  
His nose wrinkled slightly when his thoughts turned to the rebuttal he had received from Roy after he dealt with Lt. Hayase.  
  
" Hikaru! Wait! "  
  
A sardonic grin formed on his face. " Speaking of the devil. "  
  
Hikaru turned around an saw Roy running towards him. ' He looks like he's going to attend a funeral. From the looks of it, it's probably going to be mine. '  
  
" Hey Sempai. " Hikaru said wearily.  
  
" Let's take a walk to my quarters. "  
  
Hikaru tried not to grimace at Roy's tone. ' Bingo. Damn, why'd he have to be sober this time. '  
  
The walk to Roy's place had been quiet and it wasn't until Hikaru was sitting down on his couch did he talk to him.  
  
" I think you know why you're here. "  
  
" ... Yeah ... "  
  
Roy took a seat in the love seat across from the couch. He clasped his hands together before he continued.  
  
" Look, Hikaru, if it had been anyone else, you would have been thrown in the brig so fast- "  
  
Hikaru cut in. " But she was risking Kakizaki's life- "  
  
" Hikaru. Let me finish. "  
  
Hikaru folded his arms, turned his head to the side before nodding.  
  
Roy let out a sigh. " She was wrong this time. "  
  
Hikaru's face focused on Roy's once more. " I hear a but coming. "  
  
" But, she is right most of the time. Even though she is young and lacks some experience, she is a highly trained officer. Probably the best to come out of the academy. "  
  
" Scarier than an Ogre... " mumbled Hikaru.  
  
" Hikaru! " Hikaru jumped in his seat.  
  
" I know she rags on you, but you certainly didn't give a great first  
  
impression. Calling your future commander an " old lady" is not the right way to go. "  
  
" But you teased her... "  
  
" She's like a kid sister to me. I can get away with some of that crap. "  
  
Hikaru frowned slightly. " Hikaru, think about what she goes through. She has a responsibility not just to the crew, but to the civilians as well. "  
  
" So do we. "  
  
" Yes we do, but she has far more to do than we do. "  
  
Hikaru stood up. " What do you mean? She sits in a nice, safe place where she bosses people around, not caring if something happens to them. "  
  
" Hikaru. Sit down. " Hikaru vented his frustration on the couch before sitting down again.  
  
" Hikaru, first off, the bridge is not a ' nice safe place'. I have seen on countless occasions why it's probably the most dangerous place. It's usually targeted. It's the heart of the ship. Without it, everything would fall apart. Second, the 'bossing around' is the key. As I've said before, if there wasn't someone directing us where to go, we wouldn't be much use to anyone. What's the main target? Where is the enemy coming in from? We wouldn't know anything until it happened. Besides, you also "boss people around" since you've become a CAT. It isn't easy, isn't it? Now try imagining that same responsibility with thousands of pilots. "  
  
Hikaru sat back and thought about that. ' Just having two guys is tough, how can someone do it with thousands of troops? '  
  
" I can't really imagine it. "  
  
" Neither can I. "  
  
Roy got up from the love seat and walked to a group picture on the wall. Hikaru noticed it was a picture of the first team he had ever flown with during the UN Wars. Roy picked up a small glass bottle.  
  
" How would you react knowing that with each mission you direct, you are possibly sending someone to their deaths? How would deal hearing someone's last words, perhaps screams of agony? Everyday. "  
  
He turned around. Hikaru's breath caught in his throat. He had only seen Roy look like that once, and that was when he heard of Hikaru's father's passing.  
  
" Hikaru, we just shoot the target we're told to. The bridge has to try to solve the situation. They have to deal with the aftermath. No one is left unscathed in war. No even them. "  
  
Hikaru slumped in his chair, his anger vanish with the action. " I'm a real jerk. "  
  
" Yeah, you are. " Hikaru gave him an incredulous look. " What? You said it yourself. "  
  
He placed a hand on Hikaru's shoulder. " But, admitting you're a jerk is a sign that you will probably be good man. "  
  
" Look, Hikaru, all I wanted to tell you was to lay off her a bit. Claudia said she's been down a bit. Even the Global has noticed. Can you do that for me? "  
  
He gave a small nod. " Yeah. "  
  
Hikaru got up an head towards the door. " Oh, Hikaru. "  
  
" Yeah, Sempai? "  
  
" A little bird told me you were down in the dumps yourself. Is it Minmei?"  
  
He clenched his fists. ' Should I...?'  
  
He let out a breath he had been holding. " Who's Riber? "  
  
Roy's reaction was similar to Claudia's. ' So...Claudia was right. '  
  
Roy took a swig from the bottle. " Well, we might as well sit down again. "  
  
Hikaru nodded his head and sat down on the couch he had abused before. The silence between the two was palpable. " Sempai? "  
  
Roy let out a sigh. " Riber Fruhling had been a graduate of the U.N. Spacy Officers' Academy. He was commissioned as a First Lieutenant and posted on Mars Base Salla. "  
  
' Finally, some answers. '  
  
" Did he die in the attack by the Anti-U.N. forces? "  
  
" Yes. "  
  
Hikaru had one question in his mind that he was afraid to ask.  
  
" You're wondering what's the connection with Lt. Hayase? "  
  
Hikaru's head shot up. " It's the only reason why anyone would ask about Riber. "  
  
Hikaru cursed under his breath.  
  
Roy bit back a chuckle. ' You are far too easy to read. '  
  
" From what I've heard from Claudia, he had been a childhood friend from the time she had been living in Australia. "  
  
" Australia? "  
  
" Her father had been stationed there. They moved away when she seven."  
  
" Why? "  
  
Roy took another swig. " She's like you. "  
  
Hikaru's brow furrowed. " What do you mean? "  
  
Roy gave him a penetrating gaze. " What I'm about to tell you doesn't leave this room. Make that everything I've told you. Claudia would have my head if she knew about this. Hayase would have another part of me. "  
  
Hikaru stared at him with wide eyes before nodding his head slightly. ' What the heck is it? The code to the grand canon? '  
  
" When she was seven her mother passed away. "  
  
Roy answered Hikaru's quizzical look.  
  
" She's a very private person. It's true it's not exactly a secret, but it was a very painful time for her. She doesn't like to discuss it. You could probably understand that better than anyone. "  
  
The bottle touched Roy's lips. He gave a solemn nod.  
  
" Now, after Australia, her father was transferred back to Japan. At twelve, she started junior military academy. While there, he was given a position at Alaska Headquarters. At a party held in his in honor, she met up with Riber again."  
  
" Did he become her boyfriend? "  
  
Roy had a twinkle in his eye. " Jealous? "  
  
" No. "  
  
Roy gulped down more of the bottle's contents. " Your no fun. "  
  
" Roy..."  
  
" Right, right. As far as I understand the story they were an item. They started dating when she was fourteen. They had been going out for a few months before he went off to Mars. Though Misa may deny it, Claudia believes he was the main reason Misa chose UN Spacey instead of the navy. Actually, she was planning on getting herself stationed there. "  
  
" She must have really loved him. "  
  
" Yup. "  
  
Roy's trademark had come out. " You're drunk. Aren't you? "  
  
" Yup. "  
  
Hikaru let out a sigh. " I've got to get going. "  
  
" It's Okay. I have company. " he said while raising the bottle of whiskey in his hand.  
  
Hikaru had his hand on the door knob, but he hesitated. " Sempai? "  
  
" Yeah? "  
  
" Did her father die as well? "  
  
" Nope, but I've been told that she has a shaky relationship with him. "  
  
" Thanks. "  
  
" No problem... Hikaru?"  
  
" Yeah? "  
  
" Do we have to keep an eye on her? "  
  
Hikaru thought about the question. " You are going to talk to Claudia? "  
  
" Yeah. "  
  
" Then, you don't need my answer. "  
  
" If you ever need someone to talk to..."  
  
" Yeah, I know. Thanks Sempai. "  
  
*****************************************************************  
  
Hikaru wrung his sweater out. ' First Minmei cancels, then I get thrown into the fountain. What a day! '  
  
He fumbled with his keys before finding the proper one for his quarters. He removed his soaking wet sweater and shirt and replaced them with a fresh  
  
t-shirt. A beep sounded and the loud speaker came on. " Vermillion team, report to the hanger. I repeat, Vermillion team report to the hanger. "  
  
Hikaru let out a groan. " What now? "  
  
*******************************************************************  
  
" I had to open my big mouth. " muttered Hikaru.  
  
He, Max, Kakizaki and Lt. Hayase had just returned to the Macross after they escaped the Zentradi. He bit back a curse when the doctor sewed the final stitch on him. Kakizaki didn't have the same self-restraint when his turn came. " OW! "  
  
Max chuckled. " The great pilot has been brought to his knees by stitches. "  
  
Kakizaki pouted slightly. " But it hurts. Getting shot at didn't hurt as much. "  
  
" Oh. It's not that bad. After what you four went through, this should be easy. " said the doctor.  
  
" That's easy for him to say. He's not getting poked. " grumbled Kakizaki.  
  
The doctor grinned down at Kakizaki. " Well, I understand there's a special treat for you. "  
  
Kakizaki's scowl was quickly replaced with a look of curiosity. " What treat? "  
  
" Don't know. They're rather secretive about it. "  
  
" Wonder what it is? " thought Kakizaki aloud.  
  
" Probably some medal ceremony. " said Hikaru while buttoning up his uniform.  
  
" I'm going to check on the Lieutenant. "  
  
After he stepped out of the room, the two pilots were grinning.  
  
" She REALLY has him wrapped around her finger. " said Kakizaki.  
  
" When you're right, you're right. "  
  
" OW! "  
  
******************************************************************  
  
Hikaru tried to remember what room she was in. As luck would have it, a door opened and Lt. Hayase walked out from it. " Lieutenant. "  
  
She gave him a warm smile and walked to him. He returned he smile.  
  
" How many did you get? "  
  
Hikaru grimaced. " Twelve. "  
  
" Not bad. I beat you. Fifteen. "  
  
He grinned briefly before a solemn took over his face. " How are you? '  
  
She gave him a small, shy smile. " Better. Claudia's helping. "  
  
" Good. "  
  
An awkward silence ensued. " I wanted to thank you for saving me. And to apologize-"  
  
Misa raised a hand. " It's forgotten. Besides, if anyone has to thank someone, it's me. "  
  
Silence. The two jumped when a phone rang. Misa pulled her mobile phone out of her pocket. " Hello Claudia. I'll be there in a bit. "  
  
She hung up before turning to Hikaru. " That was- "  
  
" It's ok. You better get moving. "  
  
She stuck out her hand. " I'll see you at the surprise. "  
  
Hikaru shook her hand. " Yeah. "  
  
Their hands lingered. " Bye. "  
  
" Bye. "  
  
- End -  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ----  
  
In the end I chose the main story line instead of AU, but... I'm thinking of adding bonus chapters with the AU plot I had in mind. The conversation between Roy and Hikaru was based on the scene where Hikaru and Misa are trapped. It seems to me like he knew something about the person she cared for. Also I once again used some information from the Macross Compendium. In any case, I had a blast writing this fic. Thanks to the DYRL crew and all those who reviewed. 


End file.
